creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Drylaner-Experiment: Versuchsabbruch
Zu Teil 1: Das Drylaner-Experiment Kurz wägte ich meine Möglichkeiten zur Flucht ab – und kam exakt auf null. Trylayne versperrte die Tür mit ihrem gesamten Körper und einen anderen Weg hinaus gab es nicht. Also würde ich um mein Leben kämpfen müssen. Immerhin war ich dank meines besonderen Trainingsprogramms alles andere als ein Schwächling. Allerdings hatte ich meine Zweifel ob ein paar Muskeln gegen Trylaynes enorme Kraft ausreichen würden. Trotzdem hielt ich mich bereit. Statt mich aber mit gefletschten Zähnen anzuspringen, setzte Trylayne nun wieder ein betörendes Lächeln auf. Es roch intensiv nach Honig und Erdbeeren. Mir wurde schwindelig. „Hallo Dennis. Es ist schön dich zu sehen.“ sagte sie zuckersüß. Aber so benebelt ich auch von ihren Pheromonen war, so vergass ich doch nicht die Fakten. „Wieso?“ fragte ich nüchtern. „Hast du schon Hunger?“ Sie lächelte mich raubtierhaft an und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Den habe ich tatsächlich. Aber anders als du vielleicht denkst.“ Sie begann damit, ihren Overall zu öffnen. Selten hatte ich etwas so Deplatziertes gesehen. „Spinnst du? Denkst du ich steige mit jemandem ins Bett, der mich fressen will?“ Trylayne schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, schloss aber dennoch ihren Overall wieder. „Geht es beim Sex nicht immer genau darum? Verschlungen zu werden? Sich eine Person ganz und gar einzuverleiben? Eins zu werden?“ Wieder leckte sie über ihre Lippen und schickte ihre mächtigen Pheromone aus. Ich konnte kaum anders als sie zu begehren. Zumindest mein Körper. Mein Verstand war da völlig anderer Meinung. „Hast du gerade ernsthaft versucht Kannibalismus als romantischen Akt darzustellen?“ „Es kann durchaus romantisch sein. Es gibt nichts intimeres, wenn man es auf die richtige Weise macht. Außerdem ist es kein Kannibalismus. Du bist nicht von meiner Art.“ „Aber ich bin ein empfindungsfähiges Wesen. Ein intelligentes Wesen!“ wandte ich ein. „Tiere sind ebenfalls empfindungsfähig. Und Schweine sind intelligent, genau wie Tintenfische.Trotzdem esst ihr sie. Delfine, Wale, Elefanten, Raben, Affen. Sie alle verfügen über Intelligenz und trotzdem habt ihr keine Scheu sie zu töten, wenn ihr davon einen Vorteil habt. Oder wenn ihr euch ein Besitzrecht an ihnen erworben habt.“ Trylayne brachte ihre verführerischen Raubtierlippen ganz nah an mich heran. Ihr süßer Geruch hüllte mich ein. Sie packte meine Arme und ich spürte wieder, wie machtlos ich gegen sie war. Sie war mir körperlich zehnfach überlegen. „Ich besitze dich, Dennis!“ hauchte sie bedrohlich. „Ich habe für deinen Körper bezahlt und ich werde ihn genießen. In jeder Hinsicht.“ Sie griff mir zwischen die Beine. Auch dagegen konnte ich mich nicht wehren. So wenig wie gegen die Reaktion meines Körpers. „Ihn hier werde ich mir zum Schluss aufheben. Das verspreche ich dir. Vorher werden wir damit noch viel Spaß haben.“ Erneut drang Angst durch die erstickende Pheromonwolke, die meinen Geist einnebelte. Ich sah sie bittend und verzweifelt an. „Hast du überhaupt kein Mitleid?“ Nun wirkte sie verletzt. „Kein Mitleid? Du erhältst die beste Behandlung, das beste Essen, die beste Gesellschaft. Ich teile sogar meinen Körper mit dir. Du hast ein schöneres Leben als du es auf der Erde je gehabt hättest. Hätte ich kein Mitleid, würde ich dich schlachten wie ein Schwein. Und viele in meinem Volk halten es noch genauso. Ich aber nicht. Es gibt niemanden, der mehr Mitleid für dich und deinesgleichen hat.“ sagte sie empört. „Aber ich will dennoch mein Recht. Denn dieses Recht besitze ich. Ihr tötet und haltet Tiere weil ihr euch als intelligenter und höher entwickelt als sie empfindet. Und vielleicht seid ihr das ja auch. Aber wir sind um ein vielfaches intelligenter als ihr. Und darüber hinaus auch stärker und empfindungsfähiger. Wir haben Emotionen, die du nicht einmal verstehen könntest.“ Plötzlich war das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Härte und Zorn traten an seine Stelle und zum ersten Mal nahm ich auch an ihr den scharfen Raubtiergeruch war. „Aber genug davon. Ich will jetzt mein Recht. Gib mir deinen Arm.“ Entgegen ihrer Worte riss sie ohne abzuwarten selbst meinen linken Arm nach oben. Ich trat so gut es ging mit den Füßen nach ihr und versuchte mich herauszuwinden, aber sie blieb davon völlig unbeeindruckt. Sie holte mit ihrer freien Hand seelenruhig ein unglaublich dünnes, seltsam geformtes Messer hervor, welches leicht bläulich schimmerte. „Das wird gleich kurz etwas wehtun.“ „Nein! Lass den Mist!“ schrie ich und stemmte mich noch einmal mit aller Macht gegen sie. Aber genauso gut hätte ich versuchen können einen ICE mit dem kleinen Finger aufzuhalten. Und dann schnitt sie. Sie hatte nicht einmal gelogen. Es tat nur kurz weh und der Schmerz war nicht besonders heftig. Auch blutete es nicht einmal, da die Wunde sofort von dem Messer verschlossen wurde. Lediglich ein verschmorter Geruch stieg in meine Nase. Aber das Ergebnis war das Gleiche. Da wo der Arm war, der mich schon mein ganzes Leben begleitete, war nun nichts mehr außer einer verbrannten und verkohlten Schulter. Dafür hielt sie meinen frisch abgetrennten Arm in der Hand wie eine Trophäe. Sie schnupperte daran. „Hmm. Ich mag deinen Geruch. Und den Geschmack werde ich sicher noch mehr mögen. Ich muss dich jetzt kurz verlassen. Ich bin zum Abendessen wieder da. Natürlich bring ich dir dann auch was mit.“ Als sie mich verlassen hatte, begann der benebelnde Einfluss ihrer Pheromone nach und nach zu schwinden und brachte Klarheit mit sich. Und mit der Klarheit kam das Grauen. Ungläubig starrte ich auf meinen fehlenden Arm und begann zu weinen. Meine Tränen floßen noch heftiger als ich mir klarmachte, dass das erst der Anfang war. Trylayne würde mich Stück für Stück auffressen. Und zwar bei lebendigem Leib. Ich sah mich schon als bewegungsloser Torso an dieser Wand hängen, mit dem sie gesittete philisophische Diskussionen führte oder mit dem sie Sex htte, während sie sich überlegte, welches meiner Organe sie sich am besten zum Abendessen briet. Nachdem meine Tränen die Bettdecke durchnässt hatten und meine Augen wund und rot waren, machte ich mich an etwas wahrscheinlich noch viel sinnloseres als das Weinen: An einen Fluchtversuch. Ich rüttelte so kräftig wie möglich an der Tür, stellte mich aber dabei nicht besonders geschickt an, da ich leider nun einmal Linkshänder war und mit dem rechten Arm nicht sonderlich gut umgehen konnte. Auch Tritte brachten mich hier nicht weiter. Die Tür war fest verschlossen. Und selbst wenn ich es irgendwie geschafft hätte, die Tür aufzubekommen, hätte mir das nichts gebracht. Ich befand mich auf einer Raumstation zusammen mit mehr als einer Million Kannibalen, von denen jeder einzelne mich mit Freuden entweder selbst verspeisen oder an Trylayne ausliefern würde. Zudem kannte ich mich kaum auf der Station aus, verstand nichts von ihrer Technologie und wäre wohl kaum in der Lage mir ein Raumschiff zu kapern und zur Erde zu fliegen, so wie das die Protagonisten in irgendwelchen Science Fiction Schinken immer machten. Ich war nicht einmal ein besonders guter Autofahrer. Die einzige Chance, die ich hatte, war Demyra und ihre kleine Widerstandsbewegung. Sie könnten mir vielleicht zur Flucht verhelfen. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich mit ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen sollte. Gleichzeitig hasste ich Demyra auch dafür, dass sie mir die grausame Wahrheit gezeigt hatte. Womöglich hätte ich meinen Arm andernfalls noch länger behalten und Trylayne hätte mich irgendwann am Stück verspeist, während mein Geist selig in irgendeiner virtuellen Realitität gefangen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Schock über die unerwartete Entdeckung ihrer Pläne ihren Hunger und ihren Zorn erst richtig angeheizt. Mir war durchaus bewusst, wie unfair dieser Gedanke war. Aber wer als einarmiger Gefangener im Weltall hockte und auf seine langsame Verspeisung wartete, konnte sich wohl etwas Unfairness erlauben. Trotzdem betete ich still dafür, dass Demyra und ihre Kollegen durch die Tür kommen und mir zur Hilfe eilen würden. Als sich aber endlich die Tür öffnete, war es nur Trylayne die eintrat. In der Hand trug sie ein Tablett mit zwei Tellern. Auf dem einen befand sich irgendein indisches Reisgericht, das anscheinend für mich bestimmt war. Auf dem anderen lag mein Arm. Am Stück. Dafür knusprig gebraten, mit Kräutern mariniert und mit einer fettigen weißen Sauce übergossen. Daneben lag ein Salatblatt. Außerdem brachte sie eine Flasche Weißwein und zwei schlanke weiße Gläser mit. Der Geruch meines gebratenen Arms sorgte augenblicklich dafür, dass ich mich auf den blitzsauberen, weißen Fußboden übergab. Sofort kamen winzige Nanoroboter aus den Wänden und begannen meine Kotze zu beseitigen. Als ich zu Trylayne aufblickte machte sie ein sauertöpfisches Gesicht. „Was soll das denn?“ fragte sie empört. „Ich bereite dir ein köstliches Reiscurry zu und du kotzt mir dafür vor die Füße? Sieht so Dankbarkeit aus?“ Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da hörte. Hatte die Frau den Verstand verloren? Ich zeigte auf meine Kotze, die schon fast vollständig von den Nanorobotern beseitigt worden war. „Es war nicht das Reiscurry, das dafür verantwortlich war. Eher der andere Teller. Vielleicht ist es dir nicht aufgefallen, aber da liegt mein verdammter Arm. Gebraten und mit Kräutermarinade!“ Die letzten Worte schrie ich. Trylayne schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass du dich beruhigen würdest.“ Sie stellte das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch, der zur Einrichtung gehörte, goss uns beiden von dem Wein ein und setzte sich auf einen der beiden dazugehörigen Stühle. „Aber ihr Menschen seid nun mal nicht so hochentwickelt wie wir. Da hätte ich wohl unkontrollierten Zorn und kindischen Sarkasmus erwarten sollen.“ Apropros Zorn: In mir staute sich in diesem Moment so viel davon auf, dass ich die blöde Alienfotze in diesem Moment am liebsten selbst verspeist und ausgeschissen hätte, nur um den Kot danach in einem Stern verglühen zu lassen oder in ein schwarzes Loch zu schütten. Und ich wäre ihr wahrscheinlich auch an die Kehle gegangen – unabhängig davon, wie wenig das gebracht hätte – wenn nicht in diesem Moment eine Wolke aus Honig und Erdbeeren diese Pläne vereitelt und meinen Zorn auf ein normales Maß gedämpft hätte. Wütend blieb ich dennoch. Trylayn hingegen war nun wieder die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person. „Setz dich zu mir. Dein Essen wird sonst kalt.“ Widerwillig setzte ich mich zu ihr an den Tisch. Das Curry sah wirklich köstlich aus. Allerdings verdarb mir der Geruch meines gebratenen Arms jeden Appetit. Trylayne hingegen ging es anders. Sie spießte meinen Zeigefinger beherzt auf ihre Gabel und trennte ihn mit einem scharfen, blau leuchtenden Messer, dessen Klinge durch den Knochen glitt wie durch Butter, vom Rest meiner Hand. Dann steckte sie ihn in den Mund und kaute genüsslich. Ihre Zähne schienen ebenfalls kein Problem mit den Knochen zu haben. Die Vorstellung, dass ich noch vor kurzen mit diesem Finger Computerspiele gezockt, meinen Hund gestreichelt, meine Ex umarmt und tausend andere Dinge gemacht hatte und er nun nichts weiter als ein Snack war, drehte mir erneut den Magen um. So viel Potenzial und Komplexität auf eine kurze Gaumenfreude zu reduzieren fühlte sich wie ein Verbrechen gegen das Universum selbst an. Unabhängig davon, dass es sich um meinen Finger handelte. Als nächstes schnitt Trylayne ein großes Stück aus meinem Oberarm und hielt ihn mir vor den Mund. Magensäure stieg meine Kehle hinauf. „Willst du auch was davon?“ fragte sie freundlich. „Es schmeckt köstlich und du hast mir den Genuss ermöglicht. Also hast du es dir auch verdient.“ Ich weiß nicht wie, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es, ihr nicht gleich ins Gesicht zu kotzen. „Nein. Danke.“ brachte ich nur zitternd heraus. „Wie du meinst“ meinte sie schulterzuckend, stopfte sich genüßlich das Stück Oberarm in den Mund und spülte es mit einem Schluck Wein herunter. „Dir entgeht was!“ sagte sie lächelnd. Als sie aber einen Blick auf meinen nach wie vor unberührten Teller warf wurde sie schlagartig wieder wütend. „Du solltest endlich dein Essen anrühren!“ schrie sie, während schaumiger Speichel, in dem Stücke meines Arms schwammen, von ihren Lippen spritzte. „Ich habe keinen Hunger“ antwortete ich kühl. Daraufhin packte sie mich hart am Arm. „Es ist mir egal, ob du Hunger hast oder nicht. Ich habe viel für dich bezahlt und ich will, dass du dich gut ernährst. Also iss!“ befahl sie. Ich erkannte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte weiter zu widersprechen. Also stopfte ich das Curry freudlos in mich herein. Nach dem Essen wollte Trylayne Sex mit mir haben. Aber egal wie viel Pheromone sie zu mir aussandte – bei mir regte sich nichts. Am Ende verließ sie frustriert das kleine Zimmer und ließ mich erneut allein zurück. Ihr Blick versprach mir, dass sie sich ihre Befriedigung bei ihrer Rückkehr auf andere Weise besorgen würde: Durch meinen rechten Arm. Es gab viele Momente in meinem Leben, in denen ich mich elend gefühlt hatte. Beziehungskrisen, berufliche Fehlschläge, Streit mit Freunden oder einfach die Verzweiflung an der Welt an sich. Aber ich kann trotzdem mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass die Momente die danach folgten, die miesesten in meinem ganzen Leben waren. Ich überlegte sogar, mich umzubringen, in der Hoffnung Trylayne wenigstens etwas von ihrem Spaß zu nehmen. Aber solche Dinge fiele einem in Gedanken leichter als in der Realität. Zumal ich bestenfalls meine Pulsadern mit meinen Fingernägeln hätte aufschneiden können, was angesichts deren Kürze auch nicht unbedingt ein einfacher Tod war. Trotzdem war ich ein paar mal nah daran es zu versuchen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür nahm mir die Entscheidung ab. War das schon Trylayne? Würde sie nun meine Schlachtung fortsetzen? Zu meiner Überraschung sah ich nicht Trylayne, sondern das runzlige, unsympathische Gesicht von Demyra. Selten hatte ich etwas so Schönes gesehen. „Komm schnell.“ Flüsterte sie, während ihr scharfer Raubtiergeruch mir entgegenschlug. „Ich bring dich hier raus. Aber wenn wir trödeln sind wir beide tot. Also stell bloß keine unnötigen Fragen, sondern komm einfach mit mir.“ Ich nickte und ging zur Tür. Was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? Als ich neben ihr aus der Tür trat bot sie mir ihre Hand an als währe ich ein Kleinkind. Dennoch ergriff ich sie. Ich hatte meine Würde ohnehin mit meinem Arm verloren. Ihre Hand fühlte sich trocken und rau an. Die Frau hatte wirklich etwas von einer vertrockneten, stinkenden Pflanze. Aber das war mir im Moment egal. Ich hatte ja erlebt, was ihre hübsche und wohlduftende Kollegin mit mir angestellt hatte. Gemeinsam spurteten wir so schnell und leise wie möglich das Labyrinth der Gänge hinunter. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich jede Orientierung verloren. Als wir an eine Weggabelung kamen bedeutete mir Demyra anzuhalten. „Warte hier. Ich schau nach, ob die Luft rein ist.“ Dann verließ sie mich, während ich mich fest an die Wand des Ganges presste, als ob das irgendetwas helfen würde. Nervös blickte ich nach oben. Über mir verliefen unzählige von Stockwerken mit balkonartigen Ausbuchtungen, die wie in einem Bienenstock angeordnet waren. Einige davon besaßen sogar wabenförmige Fenster. Zwar sah niemand aus diesen Fenstern hinaus, aber dennoch fühlte ich mich wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Von fern hörte ich Demyras Stimme, wie sie in einer mir unbekannten Sprache mit einem anderen Drylaner sprach. Kurz befürchtete ich sogar, dass sie sich umentscheiden und mich verraten oder meinen restlichen Körper einfach an irgendeinen ihrer Kollegen verkaufen würde. So mancher Mensch wäre in einer vergleichbaren Situation zu so einem Verrat fähig gewesen und nach allem was ich gehört hatte, waren die Drylaner nach moralischen Kriterien noch viel misslungener als wir. Aber ich täuschte mich. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten kehrte Demyra allein zu mir zurück. „Es hat leider ein bisschen gedauert ihn abzuwimmeln. Aber jetzt ist der Weg zum Hangar frei. Bald bist du hier raus.“ Ich nickte dankbar. Der restliche Weg verlief recht ereignislos, auch wenn ich dem Drang widerstehen musste, mich alle paar Sekunden umzudrehen. Trylayne musste mich inzwischen vermissen und war ganz sicher hungrig. Als wir endlich den Hangar erreichten, stellte sich heraus, dass Demyra Recht hatte: Alles sah nach einer einfachen Flucht aus. Praktischerweise hatte sie aus beruflichen Gründen die alleinige Verantwortung für diesen Raum. Mehr Mitarbeiter, so sagte sie mir, bräuchte man dank der fortgeschrittenen Automatisierungstechnologie der Drylaner nur sehr selten. Der Hangar war riesig. Und enthielt hunderte von Schiffen, von denen die größten die Ausmaße von fünf Flugzeugträgern hatten und die kleinsten kaum größer als ein Kleinwagen waren. Sie alle waren durchgängig weiß lackiert und ausnahmslos von runden Formen geprägt. Es gab Kugelförmige und Eiförmige Schiffe, aber es gab so gut wie keine Winkel, Ecken und Kanten. Demyra führt mich zu einem der kleineren, kugelförmigen Gefährte. Sie berührte eine Stelle an der Aussenhülle, woraufhin sich geräuschlos eine Einstiegsluke samt einer kleinen Treppe öffnete. „Heißt es jetzt Abschied nehmen?“ fragte ich sie und kam mir dabei absurderweise vor wie in einem Hollywood-Film. „Wo denkst du hin?“ erwiederte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich werde natürlich mit dir kommen. Oder denkst du, dass du das Schiff hier selbst fliegen kannst?“ Das war ein Argument. Demyra stieg ohne weiteres Zögern in das Schiff ein und ich folgte ihr. Genau in dem Moment, als ich in einem der beiden bequemen weißen Ledersessel Platz genommen hatte – aus welchem Material das Leder gefertigt war fragte ich mich vorsichtshalber nicht – und die Luke sich zu schließen begann, ging ein schriller Alarmton los. „Sie haben uns entdeckt!“ schrie ich panisch. Demyra drehte sich vielsagend zu mir um „Ach wirklich? Und ich dachte schon, dass jemand einfach nur den erhabenen Klang des Alarms vermisst hatte.“ Trotz ihrer ironischen Antwort beeilte sie sich damit den Startprozess einzuleiten. Ihre Finger flogen über die Armaturen und bereits wenige Sekunden später begann das Gefährt abzuheben. „Wird sich das Tor überhaupt für uns öffnen?“ fragte ich ängstlich, während wir mit zunehmender Geschwindgkeit auf das Ende der Startbahn zurasten. „Ja!“ sagte sie knapp. Und drückte einen Knopf der etwas Abseits von den anderen Bedienelementen angebracht war. Tatsächlich öffnete sich die Schleuse zum Weltraum anstandslos. „Das hier ist mein Baby“ sagte sie erklärend. „Ich habe da ein paar Modifikationen untergebracht.“ Inzwischen hatte das Raumschiff ordentlich Fahrt aufgenommen und bereits wenige Augenblicke später waren wir in den Weiten des Alls und ließen das Raumschiff hinter uns. „Werden sie nicht die Verfolgung aufnehmen?“ Demyra nickte. „Ganz bestimmt. Aber da ihnen unser Ziel ohnehin bekannt ist, macht das kaum einen Unterschied.“ „Aber macht unsere Fluchtaktion dann überhaupt einen Sinn?“ fragte ich sie verwirrt. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt wenig Lust am Ende doch noch in Trylaynes Magen zu landen. „Das hat sie durchaus. Es gibt nämlich eine Möglichkeit, wie wir euer Fleisch völlig ungenießbar für unser Volk machen können. Ein einfacher Kniff, mit dem wir eure genetische Struktur verändern können.“ „Und wie genau soll das funktionieren. Hast du da irgendein genveränderndes Gas im Kofferraum, dass du mal eben über die ganze Erde verteilen kannst? Und vor allem: Sorgt dieser „einfache Kniff“ dafür, dass wir alle mit zwei Köpfen und drei Armen rumlaufen.“ Demyra sah mich ein wenig genervt an. „Mit zwei Köpfen könntest du immerhin besser nachdenken. Für so eine solche Menge der notwendigen Substanz hat dieses Schiff überhaupt nicht genug Volumen. Wir haben die Substanz selbstverständlich bei unseren Besuchen auf der Erde eingelagert. Und außerdem: Denkst du etwa ich würde all das auf mich nehmen, nur um euch alle zu missgestalteten Mutanten zu machen? Andererseits liegst du mit deiner Vermutung auch nicht ganz daneben. Es gibt durchaus gewisse Risiken. In den Tests, die ich und die anderen Verzichter im Geheimen durchgeführt haben, gab es gelegentlich genetische Mutationen. Wenn auch nicht sehr häufig und nicht ganz so radikal in den Auswirkungen, wie du es beschrieben hast.“ „Also macht ihr uns doch zu Mutanten!“ wandte ich erschüttert ein. „Willst du lieber gefressen werden? Außerdem können wir die negativen Effekte durch verschiedene Maßnahmen eindämmen. Doch dafür muss ich mit einem eurer Regierungschefs sprechen.“ „Wissen die denn von euch?“ fragte ich verblüfft. „Von uns direkt nicht.“ erwiederte Demyra. „Aber von Trylayne und ihren Gesinnungsgenossen. Und das schon eine ganze Weile. Der Deal ist, dass nur einfache Bürger verschleppt und verspeist werden. Zentrale Führer aus Wirtschaft, Politik und Gesellschaft bleiben unbehelligt.“ „Die haben uns euren kannibalischen Freunden zum Fraß vorgeworfen?“ Damit hätte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Meine ganze Welt geriet aus den Fugen. Ich hatte schon immer eine gesunde Skepsis gegenüber Autoritäten, aber einen solchen Verrat hätte ich nicht erwartet. „Exakt“ bestätigte Demyra. „Mit eurem Gerede von ‚Denen da oben‘ habt ihr den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, obwohl ihr es nicht wusstet. Dabei würde ich euren Politikern aber auch keine zu schlimmen Vorwürfe machen. Zum einen war die totale Vernichtung der Menschheit für sie die einzige Alternative und zum anderen war es kein einstimmiges Ergebnis. Einige von ihnen hatten auch für ein neutrales Losverfahren gestimmt. Aber die Mehrheit hat sich für das jetzige System eingesetzt. Nun werden wir ihnen eine Alternative bieten und ich denke, dass sie das überzeugen sollte.“ Das musste ich erst einmal verdauen. Also wechselte ich das Thema. „Du musst dich nicht für einen Politiker entscheiden. Die wichtigsten von ihnen sind ohnehin gerade beim G20-Gipfel versammelt.“ schlug ich vor. Sie nickte. „Ist es schon wieder so weit? Aber ja, das wäre eine gute Idee. Einer von ihnen könnte meinen Plan ablehnen. Aber wenn alle von ihnen versammelt sind, haben wir gute Chancen.“ „Doch wie wollen wir da hinkommen?“ fragte ich „Es gibt massive Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Und in unserem Schiff sollten wir ziemliches Aufsehen erregen.“ „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein.“ antwortete Demyra rätselhaft. Den Rest des Fluges schwieg ich. Ich hatte zu viel, über das ich nachdenken musste. Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein? Warum habe ich die Zeichen nicht erkannt. Alle die Berichte von Entführungen, UFO-Sichtungen, vermissten Personen. Klar, einiges davon war sicher dennoch das erfundene Geschwätz von Wichtigtuern und Spinnern. Aber einiges entsprach ganz offensichtlich der Wahrheit. Statt sich bei „denen da oben“ über Flüchtlinge und andere Mitmenschen zu beschweren, hätten die erzürnten Massen sich lieber über die wahren Verbrechen beschweren sollen. Aber so waren die Menschen nun einmal: Während direkt über ihnen ein hungriger, großer Löwe brüllt, dreschen sie lieber auf das verletzte Eichhörnchen zu ihren Füßen ein. Dann haben sie wenigstens ein Erfolgserlebnis. Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten bis meine vertraute blaue Kugel in Sichtweite kam. Seltsamerweise war uns niemand gefolgt. Das war zwar erfreulich, hinterließ aber auch ein ungutes Gefühl in mir. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Mir war nach wie vor schleierhaft wie Demyra ungesehen zum Gipfel kommen wollte. Aber da sie sich hierzu eher schweigsam gab, stellte ich eine andere Frage, die mir unter den Nägeln brannte „Mal angenommen wir schaffen es die Menschheit ungeniessbar zu machen. Würden deine feinen Freunde uns nicht dennoch umbringen? Aus Rache, oder einfach nur zum Spaß?“ Demyra nickte. „Das würden sie ganz sicher. Deshalb werden meine Kollegen auf der Station dafür sorgen, dass wir in eine weit entfernte, unbewohnte Galaxie springen und dann unseren Überlichtgeschwindigkeitsantrieb zerstören. Wir haben das schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten geplant. Und es wird Jahrhunderte dauern, diesen Antrieb zu reparieren. Falls es überhaupt je gelingt. Und mit unserem konventionellen Antrieb würde es Millionen von Jahren dauern, bis wir euch erneut erreichen könnten. So rachsüchtig ist nicht einmal mein Volk.“ Von so viel Selbstlosigkeit war ich ehrlich beeindruckt. „Warum tut ihr das? Ihr werdet dafür doch sicher von euren Leuten bestraft.“ Zum ersten mal sah ich in ihrem neutralen, harten Gesicht so etwas wie Trauer. „Das ist uns bewusst. Und glaube mir: Keiner von uns will sterben. Und wenn ich daran denke, was sie meinem Sohn und meinem Mann antun werden – ja, die hässliche Schachtel hier hat einen Mann – verliere ich fast den Verstand. Aber so wie wir uns verhalten, sind wir wie Krebs für das Universum. Wir müssen dem ein Ende setzen. Und da wir es nicht über Herz bringen würden unser Volk zu vernichten, gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit. Vielleicht bringt die Isolation sie ja zur Besinnung. Immerhin haben wir ja auch Vernunft angenommen.“ Genau in dem Moment traten wir in die Erdatmosphäre ein. Seltsamerweise ruckelte das Schiff nicht einmal. „Hast du keine Angst, dass wir von irgendwem entdeckt und abgeschossen werden?“ fragte ich nun doch unruhig. Demyra lächelte beinah mütterlich. „Das dürfte dank unserer Tarnvorrichtung eher schwierig werden.“ Plötzlich tippte sie etwas in eine kleines Tastatur, die sich in der Mitte der Kontrolltafel befand. „So. Ich habe unser Kommen angekündigt. Mit einem Code, den unsere Abgesandten bisher immer für ihre Treffen mit der Erdadministration verwendet haben. Ich dachte, ich borge ihn mir einfach.“ Wenige Momente später erhielt Demyra die Bestätigung. „Wir dürfen landen und werden empfangen.“ sagte sie zu mir. Wir landeten auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes. Weitab von Demonstranten, Polizei, Journalisten und anderen Schaulustigen. Als wir aus unserem unsichtbaren Gefährt stiegen, wurden wir direkt von zwei adrett gekleideten Sicherheitsleuten empfangen, die uns zum Hinterausgang geleiteten. Interessanterweise begrüßten sie Demyra förmlich und unterwürfig, während sie mich mit eher kritischen Blicken bedachten. Trotzdem betrachteten sie auch Demyra mit Abscheu und Angst in den Gesichern. Sie waren eindeutig ansehnlichere Exemplare der Drylaner gewöhnt. Nach ein paar Minuten Fußweg durch den Komplex, in dem wir keinen anderen Menschen begegneten, brachte man uns in den Konferenzraum. Als die Tür aufging kam mir das nicht weniger surreal vor als mein Erwachen auf der Raumstation. Hier standen sie: Die zwanzig Anführer der freien oder auch weniger freien Welt in feinen Anzügen und mit feierlichen Gesichtern. Und dennoch gingen sie auf die Knie wie Untertanen als sie Demyra erblickten. „Herzlich willkommen, oh Göttin von den Sternen.“ schleimte der erste von ihnen los. Es war der amerikanische Präsident. Demyra war diese Huldigung sichtlich unangenehm. „Danke, dass Sie mich empfangen“ sagte sie schroff in allerbestem Englisch, so wie sie vermutlich alle Erdsprachen und Dialekte beherrschte. Das fiel ihrem Volk anscheinend nicht besonders schwer. „Natürlich. Jederzeit. Es ist uns eine wahre Ehre!“ pflichtete die deutsche Bundeskanzlerin bei, fügte aber gleich in einem kritischen Tonfall hinzu. „Aber wer ist dieser Mann und warum ist er bei dir?“ „Sein Name ist Dennis. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Nun muss ich euch unbedingt einen Vorschlag unterbreiten, der eure elende Existenz als Sklaven und Nahrung meines Volkes beenden wird.“ Sie begann damit ihren Plan zu erläutern. Sie erzählte von den geheimen Depots unter der Erde. Von den Chancen und Risiken der Genveränderung. Von den Möglichkeiten die Risiken zu minimieren. Und von einer Zukunft ohne Fremdbestimmung. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass die Staatsführer zwar größtenteils durchaus aufmerksam, aber auch ein wenig distanziert und leicht angewidert wirkten. Manche von ihnen sahen sogar in eine andere Richtung. Als sie geendet hatte trat kurz Stille ein, die dann abprubt unterbrochen wurde. „Ein wunderbarer Vortrag.“ erklang eine mir wohlbekannte Stimme. Trylaynes Stimme. Wie zum Teufel war sie so schnell hierher gelangt? Erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass sie sich zusammen mit zwei weiteren Drylaner – einem Mann und einer Frau – in der Menge der Staats- und Regierungschef verborgen hatte. Sie hatten allesamt dunkle Anzüge angelegt und da sie uns zunächst den Rücken zugewandt haben, hatten wir sie nicht erkannt. „Was machst du hier?“ fragte Demyra zornig. Trylayne lächelte ihr bestes Lächeln, während ihre Pheromone und die der anderen beiden in süßen Wellen durch den Raum fluteten. Die Gehirne aller anwesenden Menschen – inklusive mir – schwammen in einer betäubenden Flut aus Aprikose, Erdbeere, Minze, Honig und Rosen. Wären da nicht meine persönlichen Erfahrungen mit Trylayne gewesen, hätte ich mich sofort zu ihr begeben, sie angefleht Sex mit mir zu haben oder ihr einen Tempel aus dem Fleisch aller hier Anwesenden errichtet. So aber blieb ich verhältnismäßig unbeeindruckt. „Sofort nachdem ich Dennis‘ Flucht bemerkt hatte, bin ich hierhin geflogen. Denn ich ahnte zumindest was du vor hast. Doch erst jetzt weiß ich es genau. Dank deines ausführlichen Berichts.“ Nun waren wir so gut wie geliefert. Und das wusste Demyra auch. Verzweifelt wandte sie sich an die versammelten Staatschefs und zeigte dabei auf Trylayne und ihre Begleiter. „Sie und ihresgleichen sind diejenigen, die euch versklaven, die euch fressen, die euch wie Nutzvieh halten. Euch persönlich werden sie vielleicht verschonen. Aber was ist mit euren Kindern, euren Freunden, euren Bürgern?“ „Sie werden vielleicht sterben. Aber die Menschheit als Ganzes wird überleben.“ sagte einer der Staatschefs in gebrochenem Englisch. Er war ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann mit Halbglatze. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein. Wie konnten sie nur so feige sein. „Eine weise Aussage.“ lobte Trylayne. „Denn wie sagt ein altes Erdensprichwort: Lieber der Spatz in der Hand als die Taube auf dem Dach. Das gilt ganz besonders wenn der Spatz in großen Schwärmen kommt, gut aussieht und bestens bewaffnet ist, während die Taube allein und verschrumpelt ist.“ Sie grinste diabolisch „Tauben sollen aber ganz passabel schmecken. Ergreift sie und bringt sie in die Küche! Und macht die Messer scharf.“ Die Staatschefs gehorchten. Aber sie taten es nicht wegen der Pheromone – das war mir in diesem Moment bewusst. Sie taten es aus Angst. Aus Angst vor Strafe und aus Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Menschen lieben ihre Komfortzone. Selbst, wenn sie sich mitten in einem Kannibalenstamm befand. „Du kennst unsere Gesetze!“ protestierte Demyra. „Das Schlachten unseres eigenen Volkes hat fast zu unserem Untergang geführt! Schlimm genug, dass wir andere intelligente Lebensformen verspeisen. Willst du jetzt auch diese Unsitte wieder einführen?“ Trylayne leckte sich über die Lippen. „Für mich ist es keine Unsitte, Liebes. Für mich ist es ein Genuss auf den wir viel zu lang verzichtet haben.“ Trotz der Ausweglosigkeit meiner eigenen Situation überkam mich eine Welle von Mitgefühl während Demyra von den Staatschefs fortgebracht wurde. Diese Frau hatte alles für mich und die Menschheit riskiert. Sie hatte es nicht verdient so zu enden. „Das könnt ihr nicht tun! Das ist Wahnsinn.“ schrie ich sowohl in Richtung der Politiker als auch der drei grinsenden Drylaner. Die Staatschefs beachteten mich nicht. Trylayne aber antwortete mir. „Wir können alles tun was wir wollen, Dennis. Und keine Angst: Dich habe ich nicht vergessen. Ich freue mich schon den ganzen Tag auf deinen saftigen Arm.“ Ihre blauen Lippen erbebten vor Vorfreude. Teil 1: Das Drylaner-Experiment Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Lang